Dark Side of the Moon 4 Trowa's Story
by Bane's Desire
Summary: Yaoi Through the Keyhole. Trowa pick up a habit while still a child among the mercenaries, one that might one day get him into trouble with his fellow pilots.


Again, Dark Side of the Moon is a series of One Shots. The following two stories are a bit... darker? I just can't imagine with the childhoods they had that Trowa or Heero would be all that normal. I purposely avoided the usual promiscuous behavior or BDSM that others think of as a result from their stolen childhoods. Thanks to those who have commented.

**Dark Side of the Moon, # 4 - Trowa's story**

**Through the Keyhole**

**By: Bane's Desire**

**Warnings:** Rated R for a reason. Sexual content

He'd been there for well over an hour, silently waiting for the other two pilots to make their way upstairs from the living room to their bedroom. He shifted slightly as his legs grew stiff from being in the same position and listened for any sound his movement might have made. He smiled to himself, perceiving no disturbance at the continued silence that lay comfortably around him.

He was currently residing in a safehouse with two of the other gundam pilots. Quatre and Wufei were on separate missions and might or might not meet up with them in the near future. He knew that if Quatre could manage it he'd come as soon as he completed his mission objectives. It was fairly obvious to everyone that the blond Arabian was fascinated with him. He liked Quatre too, but he wasn't ready to deal with a relationship at the moment. Besides, he told himself, they were both too young to become more than friends. He was, however, unreasonably grateful that his other two comrades didn't share the same belief.

In the beginning, Heero and Duo had been somewhat discrete about their attraction to each other, though they would have to be far more ingenious than they were in order to fool him, a master of observation and infiltration. He'd observed the sly, knowing looks they exchanged and Maxwell's unnecessary touching of Wing's pilot. His trained eyes noted the frequency of their touches and the growing intimate nature of them: a hand on a thigh, an almost hidden pat on the ass, a flick of a tongue when one pilot whispered into the other's ear. He wasn't sure about Quatre as the blond was very circumspect, but he was fairly certain that Wufei was still in the dark about them; but he knew. Oh yes, he knew very well that they were more than friends and comrades.

From previous observations he'd become aware that there is a subtle change between two people after they've been intimate. It's in the way they gaze at each other and small, changed mannerisms. Once he was sure the two had crossed the line between being friends to that of being lovers, he began planning, and put into practice all his skills of stealth and observation he'd perfected over the years. The effort for learning those skill were being rewarded in a very personal way. To say that he only did what he was doing for the purpose of practicing his skills would be a gross misrepresentation of the facts. Although, if he were caught, he'd most likely used that as one of his excuses.

The sound of muffled laughter brought him to attention, and he looked through the optical enhancer that included a feature for night vision. He'd carefully placed the spying device in the drilled hole he'd made in the ceiling light fixture one afternoon after the other two had gone out for ice cream.

The door to the room below opened, spilling the two boys joined at the lips into the bedroom. Duo was firmly held captive within Heero's grasp, his own arms were under his lover's and wrapped around his back as he desperately pressed his slender body against the other boy's.

Whispered words of encouragement and sexually-charged innuendos were spoken in hushed voices as the two began to haphazardly strip off their clothing. He was inordinately pleased with the clarity of the hidden micro-sound chip embedded in the headboard of the bed that picked up every sound the two made and transmitted it into the headphones he wore. Heero was the quickest at relieving himself of his clothes, shorts and a tank top were easy to removed and discard. He then batted Duo's hands out of the front from his jeans, telling him to finish unbuttoning his black shirt while he got rid of the pants.

Heero was a fine specimen of a human being, he thought, his eyes running appreciatively over the bronze-skinned boy as he pulled Duo's pants down his legs. He never got tired of looking at the trim and muscled body, full of strength and vitality and at the moment, lust. The Japanese teen was stunning and he frequently proved his prowess to his lover, showing he was just as perfect in bed as he was in piloting Wing.

Duo's pants were now pooled around his ankles, and as soon as the shirt fell unceremoniously to the floor, Heero grabbed his naked, slender lover and tossed him playfully onto the bed, then threw himself on top of the sprawled body.

"You're kind of in a hurry tonight, aren't ya?" Duo asked in a husky voice as he tilted his chin up and to the side to give Heero as much access to that pale slender column as possible. It was an opportunity that Heero could never resist. He fully understood Heero's burning, almost insatiable need and desire for the Deathscythe pilot. Duo was striking in appearance for a boy, and when he let his hair down, something he only did in the privacy of his bedroom, he was nothing short of beautiful. Yet as he thought about it, he knew that appearance alone wouldn't have drawn his own attention to the Deathscythe pilot, nor would mere beauty have kept Heero so totally engaged for the length of time they'd been together. Duo's real appeal was that hint of something dark that lurked in the depths of his alluring, amethyst eyes. Duo Maxwell was dangerous, a wild child who often lived on the edge and sometimes out of control. It was that glint of danger combined with his outward appeal that was so damned irresistible and drew equally dangerous terrorists to crave him.

He secretly admitted to himself that he was envious of the Wing pilot, who had met the Deathscythe pilot first and recognized the boy's appeal and worth. The mating dance between the two began from their first meeting and proved to be a dangerous and interesting set of steps, though it wasn't too surprising considering who they are. Duo shot Heero twice on their first meeting, then fished him out of the ocean after Wing's pilot tried to self-destruct their gundams as they rose from out of the water's depths. No doubt Heero's fascination, if not his heart, had been lost the moment Duo risked himself in freeing him after he'd been captured, having brazenly entered the Alliance hospital to break Heero free from restraints, then flung the both of them out of the high-rise building towards safety. The story was a favorite amongst the five gundam pilots, and was told often when the two barely-masked, besotted teens reminisced about their first meeting.

The lust-filled moaning that was clear in his ear brought his attention back to the scene directly below him. He could feel his pulse rising and a thin film of sweat forming under his arms as his body began to warm. The two pilots physically joining together was an erotic sight to behold. He wished at times like this that he had a camera to capture their lovemaking so that he could watch and enjoy their coupling in the privacy of his bedroom. But the chances of such evidence being found was too great to realistically consider the idea. It was safer to enjoy the moment and carry the memory back to his room. And enjoying the moment was something he was currently doing as he was painfully hard as a result, but his need for relief would have to wait until well after the two lovers were finished and fell into an exhausted, sex-sated slumber.

He resisted a shuddering breath as Duo gave a long and low throaty moan, signaling Heero's entrance. His watching them was proving once again to be both intoxicating and torturous. He knew that one of the reasons he did this was because of the rush he got from watching the other two copulate and his two comrades were very creative and imaginative in their lovemaking. He fully admitted to himself that he was addicted to watching them. They excited him. Then there was the other reason for his voyeurism, which was the physical thrill he got from the increasing possibility that he might be discovered. He didn't want to be caught and was careful to hide his nocturnal activities as well as hiding the optical enhancer and transmitter that he'd hidden in the room with great care, knowing Heero regularly searched the safehouse for any bugs. If he or Duo caught him watching them in their most intimate moments, he had no doubt that they would probably try to kill him.

As Duo's moans got louder, his whispered pleas more urgent, Heero covered the American's mouth with his own, a silent reminder that they weren't alone in the safehouse. The two flipped over several times on the queen-sized bed as they wrestled each other for dominance with hips thrusting, hands clutching, mouths engaged and bodies joined.

He wanted so badly to touch himself, to ease the discomfort he felt and to find release. He knew he had to wait, and that was the acceptable part of the dangerous game he played. It was almost self-inflicted torture to make himself hold off on his completion until the lovers were sound asleep. He considered it his penance for spying on two of his trusted comrades.

Duo had managed to get on top of Heero's hips and his body moved up and down vigorously. Throwing his head back, he bit his lip as he allowed a muffled cry to escape him as he found his completion.

Heero waited the span several heartbeats, then flipped his lover over, raised the other boy's slender and pale legs higher and continued until he too had met a satisfactory finish. He then collapsed against Duo's chest and the American's legs were finally released to fall bonelessly to the sheets, spread wide apart with Heero's body resting between them.

"So good, Heero," Duo said, breathing raggedly.

Heero moaned in response, seeming too out of it to say anything else in reply. After a moment a low mumble was heard and Duo's face lit up with a tired smile. "I love you too, buddy," he said in a soft, tender tone that Trowa was sure he'd never heard from the braided teen before.

Trowa removed his eye from the viewer and contemplated what he'd just seen and heard. Love. His two comrades were in love with each other. He felt somewhat surprised at the revelation. He hadn't heard them utter those tender words before and a part of him was very unhappy about that. He had hoped that, sooner or later, the two lovers would break up, then he would have a chance at the American. After watching them for so long, he'd decided it was Duo who fascinated him the most and drew him to the repeated act of watching the two of them every chance he got, risking his life and his part in the war for the thrill of watching the long-haired boy having sex with Heero.

As the sounds of movement in his ear signaled the two were stirring, he returned his eye to the optical enhancer and watched as the two cleaned each other up, then crawled under the covers together, still naked. They huddled in the center of the bed with Duo's head resting on Heero's shoulder and the two spoke a few quiet words in bidding each other a good night.

He lay perfectly still and silent for the next fifteen minutes, waiting for the two lovers in the room below to fall more deeply into sleep. The uncomfortable and persistent need in his crotch was noted but ignored as he bided his time. A half hour later, the soft sounds of light snoring were detected, his signal that he could move. He slowly inched himself through the attic crawl space towards the vent opening located at the back of the house. He had the retractable cable from his Heavyarms waiting there, set into the eves with a retractable hook that would allow him to exit his hiding space without anyone being the wiser about his nocturnal activities.

With practiced ease he pushed himself out of the square opening, replaced the venting over it, then effortlessly lowered his body down to the soft earth below. He retracted the line and then released the fastening hooks with the use of a remote control in his back pocket and caught the handy device as it fell towards the ground. Despite his aching need between his legs, his stride was unhurried as he made his way down the sidewalk that separated the two close housed to the front of the safehouse. Once on the front porch, he removed the key from his left jeans' pocket, opened the door and entered the dark house.

Climbing the stairs, soundlessly and with some definite discomfort, he sighed with relief as he made it to his room and shut the well-oiled hinged door behind him. Without turning the light on, he toed off his shoes, leaving them by the door, and then removed his clothing which he dropped unceremoniously on the floor. He moved quickly but without sound to his bed, knowing that all he needed was contained in an innocuous brown paper bag to the side of it.

Naked and needy, he pulled back the covers and removed the pillows underneath that were used as a decoy if either of the other two pilots had decided to check on him before bed. On the bottom sheet lay a fresh towel, ready for his use.

Lying on his back, Trowa's hands roamed over his body, recalling the scene he'd watched a short while ago and imagining it was Duo's hands on his flesh, pinching his nipples and slowly, torturously moving southward towards his aching hardness. A gasp escaped between his lips at his first touch, his mind already lost on the thought of Heero possessing Duo's eager body. He began with slow teasing touches, then as he felt himself nearing his completion, he reached down to the bag next to the bed and quickly found the half-used tube if lube. After coating his hand, he went back to taking care of his need, his mind-sight seeing Duo's head thrown back, eyes closed and mouth slightly open as he gasped for air as his completion neared.

The picture in his mind and the use of his hand brought him closer to the edge, and he quickly decided he couldn't wait to use the other implements in the bag that he would normally use for his prolonged pleasure. When he came, he had to bite back the cry of pleasure that threatened to be torn from his throat. He was soaring and it was wonderful, thrilling and momentarily consuming, just as it always was after he watched the other two.

His hand stayed on his flaccid member, idly rubbing the sensitive skin as his breathing, pulse and mind began to slow and settle towards sleep. One part of his mind, probably his forgotten conscious, told him it was wrong, that watching his friends make love was invasive and immoral. They trusted him, respected him. If they ever found out he was a voyeur and that they were his favorite subjects, he'd lose that, and them. But he couldn't help it, he told himself, he needed this and it felt too good to give up. It was his one real pleasure in a world that seemed to have deprived him of a normal life and relationships. Those were the main justifications he'd used for years to beat back his conscience, when the guilty whispers told him that what he was doing was wrong.

He'd first begun watching when he was a kid with the Mercs. It was completely by accident that he'd stumbled on the scene of two of the men he'd fought with having sex with some woman they'd brought back from a bar. It took him, a nine year old, a while to figure out what was going on, and even though the concept of sex was foreign to him, he found watching them was exciting. The moans, panting and cries as the men took turns with the woman were enticing. He himself didn't want to participate in any such activity, but he decided he liked to watch them do it. And so watch he did.

He'd taken to roaming the camp at night, listening to sounds in the darkness, telling sounds of the same activity he'd seen before. He'd been shocked at first when he found two men in the same type of activity he'd seen the others doing with the woman. The two strong bodies, naked, needy and thrusting had been just as exciting to him as the first time he'd 'watched'. From the hole in the tent, he noted the two men's faces as they completed the act and it was fascinating to him. They appeared out of control, completely taken over by what they had done.

He never stayed to watch after they were done, as he assumed the chances for getting caught would increase by doing so. By the third time he'd watched he'd become more than curious, he was addicted. In order to keep on doing his watching, he learned to move around the camp like a wraith, stealing through the darkness, hiding in shadows, walking and moving without sound, controlling his breathing and then his body, after he was a bit older and it began responding to what he was seeing.

He still hadn't had any real sexual relations with anyone, and he wondered if it would feel as good as it looked, as good as he made himself feel with the images in his head. Maybe he would give in to Quatre's pursuit of him and find out. But he really was in no hurry, he could bide his time and wait... and watch. Feeling weariness creeping up on him he cleaned himself off, pulled up the covers, then let his mind drift as he slipped into a satisfied slumber.

The back door to the house slammed loudly, waking him up, and a moment later the sound of angry, purposeful footsteps sounded on the stairs.

"Heero!" Duo bellowed anxiously. "There are footprints embedded in the dirt at the back of the house and some on the stairs. I think we've been compromised."

Trowa was instantly awake and sat up in his bed, his eyes widening in horror as he caught sight of his shoes by the bedroom door, the soles caked with dark soil.

Finished


End file.
